Loved and Lost
by AnimeObsessedGirl
Summary: He finally had a chance to love, a chance he soon realized he lost. **working on chapters! will be updated daily over the next month or so. RyoSaku. I'll be making more fanfictions, I'm a first-time author! WILL NOT BE FINISHING
1. Chapter 1

**Loved and Lost** _a RyoSaku fanfiction_

Author: AnimeObsessedGirl

Summary: He finally had a chance to love, a chance he soon realized he lost.

Language: English

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno

Disclaimers: I do not, repeat, **DO NOT** own The Prince of Tennis/Tennis no OujiSama.

**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing a fanfiction- please be considerate!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We will now be landing in Tokyo, Japan. Please remember to fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronics."

Ryoma Echizen stared out the airplane window to glance at the bright, lit-up city of Tokyo. After 10 long years he had finally conquered Wimbledon. Mentally listing the matches he won, he remembered the words of a specific reporter after he had beaten the last participant that made him champion of the tennis world: _"Mr. Echizen, what do you plan on doing after finally triumphing over Wimbledon?" "I'm going back to Japan." "Going back to see a loved one? What do you plan on doing after defeating the greatest players of the world? Any plans for retiring? Are you going to settle down with a family? What will you-" "Che. Mada mada dane." _

Thinking back on that, Ryoma wondered if a family was what he wanted. He was only 22, but he had heard his oyaji complaining more than once about not having any grandchildren. To which Ryoma replied that he would never let his kids near Nanjiro, for they'd be corrupted by his perverted nature. Although he recalled telling him after all of his oyaji's complaints that if he married someone, she would make him bentos every day, take care of his children, and cheer him on at his every game without being annoying. His father had laughed at that, and Ryoma even thought he heard something mentioned about an old hag.

* * *

Once the airplane finally landed, Ryoma walked into the airport. Upon arriving, running feet were heard, and suddenly he was greeted by screeches of happiness and laughter. "OCHIBI! Nya! Our Ochibi-chan is finally back!" a familiar voiced called out. Ryoma felt a heavy weight on his back as he saw bright red hair glomping him. He turned to see the old Seigaku regulars running up to him through the wide hall. "Saa, Echizen, you've grown much taller over the years." "Data, ii data..." "BURNING! Welcome back, BABY!" "Fshhh..." "Ehh, Echizen, didja bring a blonde babe back?" "You did? If so, Echizen, WHERE IS SHE? Don't tell me that you lost your girlfriend? Where could she be? We have to find her, she might have gotten kidnapped!" "Nya, Oishi, stop worrying!"

But, disregarding what the rest of the regulars said, Fuji's words were true. Ryoma had grown from a short 4 feet and 11 inches to an astounding 6 feet and 8 inches in the past decade. His emerald locks were angled around his face, bringing out the gold specks in his amber cat-shaped eyes. His muscles were lean and toned, making him even more handsome and alluring than ever.

Ryoma sweat-dropped. "Sempais..."

Suddenly, a screeching voice rang in his ears. "KYAA! RYOMA-SAMA IS BACK!" "Echizen-kun!" "Bah, my 12 years of tennis experience still and always will outrank yours!"

The ichinen trio and Tomoka immediately crowded Ryoma. Everyone asked about his tournaments as Eiji continued glomping the poor tennis champion. The regulars still made fun of his height (though he was taller than most of them), reminding Ryoma of the old times.

Just then, Tomoka swished her hair around, and while hitting Ryoma in the face said, "RYOMA-SAMA! Do you like my haircut? Sakuno and I got ours done when I heard you were coming back to Japan!

That's right. While the regulars and the not-so-ichinen trio laughed and joked about it, Ryoma began scanning the airport. There was one thing he knew he had felt missing, and Tomoka just confirmed it- a clumsy girl with two long braids that often tripped her rather than grace her.

Not finding wobbly hips in the crowd, Ryoma asked a simple question that alarmed the rest of his visitors.

"Ne..." he began.

"Where's... Ryuzaki?"

* * *

How was it? Please R&R- flames are accepted, just don't kill me... Comments and suggestions are definitely welcomed, please take part! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, onegai! ~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved and Lost** _a RyoSaku fanfiction_

Author: AnimeObsessedGirl

Summary: He finally had a chance to love, a chance he soon realized he lost.

Language: English

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno

Disclaimer: Hi, Takeshi Konomi.

**A/N: **Yo, minna! I am hoping to update a new chapter in the next few days- middle school is getting in the way. Did I mention I'm what would be a freshman in Japan? ICHINEN TRIO! Nah, I like Sakuno better... who is coming up soon!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryoma quietly sat through the whole taxi ride thinking of what his sempai-tachi had told him. He felt something falter within him even now, just remembering what they had said. Although it was indirect and may not even mean what he thought it did, the idea was distressing all the same.

_"Where's... Ryuzaki?"_

_His sempai-tachi nervously glanced at each other while the ichinen trio and Tomoka looked down. Silence ensued as Ryoma waited for their answer. Finally, Fuji spoke up._

_"Saa, Echizen... you've been gone for a long time, ne?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Well, we've all changed in the past 8 years- we're all already in college, huh? It's been a long time," Fuji said, repeating himself._

_"And so?" Ryoma replied._

_"Did you know that we all ended up going to the same college- including Sakuno-chan?" He said slowly. "And we've all got our special someone." _

_Ryoma's eyes unnoticeably widened a fraction. "Hn..."_

_Momo quickly jumped in. "Um, Echizen, she's there, at the dorm. Don't worry, she's waited." He said while laughing nervously. Although his words said one thing, his mind said another; 'Only problem is that she didn't wait for you.'_

* * *

"We have arrived at XXX college main campus," the driver prompted. Ryoma got out with his luggage and walked to the west campus where his sempai's dorms were. He went to room 51 and knocked on the door.

"Kyaaa! Ryoma-sama is here!" He heard through the door. The regulars' footsteps were heard as they came to the door and let him in. Ryoma looked around the small, cozy room. While glancing at the dorm, he turned to see an unfamiliar batch of blonde hair sitting at the counter.

"Who's that?" Ryoma asked, staring at the unknown pair of jade eyes that, too, were also gazing at him.

"That's right! You haven't met our newest member yet, nya?!" Eiji exclaimed, referring to the college tennis club.

"Echizen, meet Azuki Aoi. Azuki, Echizen Ryoma," Fuji said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yoroshiko," the blonde-haired man said. Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement, and silence followed their introduction.

Sensing the awkward silence, the regulars began chatting up a storm. "So, Echizen, what happened to the American babes? Ya hooked up and walked off, is that so? You can't just do that, you can't." Momo teased.

"Fshhh... He's not like you, peach head."

"Nani?! I've got An, you bastard m-a-m-u-s-h-i!"

A fight soon proceeded, with additional hoi hoi!'s and occasional BURNING encouragements. Although the brawl had only begun, it stopped as quickly as it started.

"Minna... What's the matter now?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the owner of the angelic voice. Ryoma gave a double-take as he saw a petite young woman standing in front of the entryway to the kitchen. The young woman wore a soft pink peasant shirt tucked into a creamy white crocheted miniskirt that ended several inches above her knees. Her figure was not very much heightened by brown peep-toe stilettos. Her hair was a waterfall of wavy auburn silk that tumbled all the way down to her waist. The angel's skin was porcelain white, her face adorned with delicate hazel orbs. Bangs framed her small face, giving her a fragile appearance.

She took one look at the beginning scuffle and said softly in her tender voice, "Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, yamero, onegaishimasu." They blinked in unison, and as Kaidoh turned his head down in embarrassment, Momo stuck his tongue out and said, "Off with the -sempai, ne?"

The young woman giggled as her eyes flitted across the room. As soon as she got to Ryoma, though, her hazel eyes widened. They shined timidly as a faint blush began to paint her cheeks. Shock was written all over her face, which gave Ryoma a feeling of déjà vu that suddenly washed over him as he looked at her. That is, until she spoke.

"Okaerinasai... Ryoma-kun."

* * *

How was it? Please R&R- flames are accepted, just don't kill me... Comments and suggestions are definitely welcomed, please take part! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, onegai! ~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Loved and Lost** _a RyoSaku fanfiction_

Author: AnimeObsessedGirl

Summary: He finally had a chance to love, a chance he soon realized he lost.

Language: English

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno

Disclaimer: Dare I say it? I _do _own- do _not_ own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no OujiSama. *sweat-drops at Seigaku regulars* 'Cause if I did, there'd be some RyoSaku hell out there.

**A/N: **NEW CHAPPIE! Anyways, first-time fic as mentioned, so don't hate!

* * *

Ryoma stared in silence at Ryuzaki Sakuno version 10 years later. His teammates watched him in exaggerated suspense to see what his next actions would be; Inui observed while at the same time taking some very intense notes whereas Fuji continued smiling his sadistic smile.

"Sankyuu…" he inaudibly mumbled, pulling his cap down so no one could see his face flushing. Sakuno took a step towards him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Aa, Ryoma-kun is still the same, ne?" she joked, causing him to pull his cap even lower. "Actually," Ryoma muttered, "Who are you?"

Everyone in the room, excluding Aoi, sweat-dropped at Ryoma's denseness, and Sakuno gasped in disbelief. She coughed to cover up her surprise, but by that time even Ryoma noticed her shock. He smirked and said in reply, "Mada mada dane… wobbly hips."

Sakuno looked up at his smirk and tried glaring at him, which ended up turning into a pouty face with her candy pink lips pursed. She walked back to the kitchen to get him a grape Ponta, also taking a strawberry one for someone else. She handed one to Ryoma and one to Aoi and went back to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few, sempai-tachi, Ryoma-kun, Aoi-kun. Tomo-chan and I will finish preparing."

She had to practically drag Tomoka into the kitchen, despite her best-friends pleas of staying with "Ryoma-sama". For the second time that day the sempai-tachi, Ryoma, Aoi, and the Trio sweat-dropped at Tomo's uncanny persistence.

* * *

"Itedakimasu!" Everyone said in unison before digging into the hearty meal of onigiri, soba, yakitori, miso soup, chanwamushi, gyoza, yakiniku, sushi, and rice. The men all dug in, almost nothing remaining by the time the girls finished placing all of the food onto the table. Tomoka's eyebrows twitched, while Sakuno merely laughed lightly. She reached down with a pair of chopsticks for one of the last few pieces of anago sushi, only to have Ryoma's pair grabbing the exact portion from across the table. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ryoma's hand shot out to tickle the young woman's face, giving him a chance to pop the sushi into his mouth. Sakuno frowned, and as she went in for another piece, Eiji grabbed them all by using two pairs of chopsticks.

"Gomen, Sa-chan," Eiji said as he stuffed the remainder of anago into his mouth.

Sakuno sighed as she turned to see someone next to her offering her a piece.

"Care for some… wasabi sushi?" Fuji said playfully, skillfully dodging the pair of chopsticks that aimed at him immediately after he said that.

"Go. To. Hell." Sakuno replied, crossing her arms together. She was tired and hungry from cooking all day for what her once-again senpais called "Ryoma's Return". Just as she was about to get up and go make an extra onigiri, a hand plopped a piece of tuna sushi into her mouth.

"Mmm…" Sakuno exhaled. The raw fish tasted better than ever, considering there was pretty much no food left. Wait. She looked up to see Aoi holding her chopsticks over her mouth, using his famous smirk that all of his college fan girls had come to love. They did this for the next few pieces of his sushi, until everything was completely finished off.

"Arigato gozaimas, Sakuno-chaaan," Momo and Eiji sang. She reverted slightly back to her middle school self, her face getting quite pink.

"Ja, itekimasu, minna," Fuji said, grabbing his book bag from the couch. The rest of the regulars and Ryoma did the same, with the Trio following. Only Eiji and Oishi were left, for this was their dorm.

Sakuno and Tomoka quickly cleaned up, and Tomoka ran out the door squealing for Ryoma to be with her. Sakuno sighed with a little smile on her face.

"Arigato, Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai." Sakuno said, addressing her senpais before leaving.

"Nya, nya, Sakuno-chan, ja ne!" "Be careful out there; you never know what predators are out there. Especially with that outfit, Ryuzaki-chan! What were you thinking? Next time wear a _knee-length_ skirt- you've gotten more admirers since you turned a head! Also, it might be chilly with such a miniskirt on, so wear a sca-" "HAI, senpai! Ja, itekimasu!" Sakuno quickly left, not wanting to get involved in a rant about her mini-miniskirts with Oishi-senpai. Again.

* * *

The sun was just about set when Ryoma finished touring his senpais/Aoi's rooms. He was tired and wanted to get back home so he could fill out his registration papers to officially room with Momo. As he began walking from the west campus to ride the bus, he heard a soft moaning voice.

"Mou…"

A soft whimper was made about a few yards away. Ryoma saw a guy chastely kissing a short young lady under a tree. His eyes were open, but she didn't know since hers were closed. As he continued walking to nearest bus stop, one phrase caught his ear.

"I love you… Sakuno.

* * *

OMG!

Who's that kissing Sa-chan under a tree?

Damn, that poem sucked. BUT, disregarding the poem- how was it? Please R&R- flames are accepted, just don't kill me... Comments and suggestions are definitely welcomed, please take part! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, onegai! ~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Loved and Lost** _a RyoSaku fanfiction_

Author: AnimeObsessedGirl

Summary: He finally had a chance to love, a chance he soon realized he lost.

Language: English

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: E. Ryoma and R. Sakuno

Disclaimer: I own the Prince of Tennis. I really do. Not.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating so soon! Been working on a one-shot (that probably sucks) and I have a freaking Science test with its darn 30 million questions!

* * *

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn._

Ryoma steps weighed him down as he stopped in his tracks. He shook his head, uncertain of what he just heard. Looking back, he still saw the couple under the Sakura tree.

Blondie. That was the first word that came to his mind. It was that Ass guy or whatever his name was with _his _Ryuzaki. Unaware of the possessive feeling that burnt through his heart, Ryoma continued walking until the sun finally went down.

* * *

It was early on Friday morning when Ryoma's father burst into his room.

"Eh, Seishounen, your friends are here. Say, where there any busty babes in Ameri-"

Ryoma yawned, cutting his father off, "Out, Oyaji. OUT."

Nanjiroh laughed, running out of the room howling, "Mada mada dane, Seishounen!"

Ryoma slammed the door shut, throwing off his pajamas. He put on a white polo and black cargo pants, finally grabbing his signature white FILA cap. Petting a sleeping Karupin, he nonchalantly walking out of his room.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Yo, Echizen!" Momo greeted, the rest of the regulars acknowledging them. They all wore their street clothes, with Aoi wearing a black Nike cap that looked relatively similar to Ryoma's.

Ryoma gestured his friends out the doors as they began walking down the street. He could hear the excitement in their voices as they argued over where to go.

"Come on, the new arcade is so boss! They've got _the_ best games so far!"

"Eiji-senpai, Echizen still hasn't been to the new burger restaurant at the mall! Burgers 101, yum!"

"Fshhh... I'm surprised you haven't gotten a food baby yet."

"Well, I do have to keep up for Ann... chotto matte, what did you say? I am _not _that fat!"

"Don't bet on it, Porcupine-head."

The bickering continued as the remainder of the regulars sweat-dropped. Ryoma pulled his hat over his head, the scene he witnessed last night replaying over and over in his head. It gave him nightmares even in his dreams. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he was walking straight into a pole.

"Nya, Ochibi, watch-"

Crash! Ryoma fell down, unprepared for the impact on his head. Oishi began worrying as someone asked him, "Daijobu, Ryoma-kun?"

The center of his thoughts all morning magically appeared in front of him, placing her soft hand onto his forehead. Ryoma felt his face heat up as quickly got up, pulling his cap down.

"Ohayo!" Sakuno excitedly said. "Aoi-kun told me to meet you guys here. Gomen for intruding," she said, repeatedly bowing down.

Her pale blue scoop neck tilted ever so slightly as she apologized, revealing a sample of her cleavage. Ryoma turned away, hormones kicking in. 'Damn Oyaji,' he thought, ungrateful for his not-so-pure thoughts that ran through his head.

As the sempai-tachi kept on telling Sakuno that she was fine, Ryoma watched Aoi throw an arm around her, laughing in a mischievous manner. She smiled sweetly, which caused Ryoma to walk even faster.

"Saa, Echizen, your going to fast," Fuji commented, observing the scene. His cerulean eyes were completely opened, as he was aware of the situation. The group headed for the entrance, ready for the fun and twisting day awaiting them.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter** was so freaking short. I've been thinking of how I wanted to lay this out (thank you, _Lauren Eisenman_, for your helpful advice) and pre-editing some scenes! This was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to separate it into two groups, to save me a couple days. I also edited the first couple chapters (typos, etc.) so you might want to see some of the changes!

How was it? Please R&R- flames are accepted, just don't kill me... Comments and suggestions are definitely welcomed, please take part! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, onegai! ~AnimeObsessedGirl~


End file.
